Vulcana
Vulcana. Once a sweet maiden, she met Firebird, a handsome gentleman, who eventually broke her heart. She was never the same again, only a shell of her old self. The others in her village began to leave her alone, with the exception of one male SkyWing, her best friend. For the Billie Eilish song OC contest Appearance Stay hidden away Vulcana is a kind of dragon that others tend to stay away from. She doesn't appear very welcoming, honestly. She's pretty much the opposite of welcoming. At least, that's how she appears. She's ghostly thin, and it looks like she could collapse from hunger at any second. She looks weak, too, like she's struggling to hold up her own weight. But the thing that makes her stand out more than most? The colors painted across her scales. They aren't the typical reds, oranges, yellows. Nope. They're something else entirely. Vulcana is, in a word, white. She's not entirely white, but nearly. Her mainscales a creamy color, like a drop of cold cream in a steaming coffee cup, Her underwings pearly pink, like the necklace she has draped around her neck, a gift from her best friend, almost white, but the pink still obvious. Underneath, her scales are white as snow. Well, they would be, without the small stripes of pink in various places. It's as if, on a patch of fresh snow, someone took a spray can of paint and added stripes and dashes, of various sizes and lengths. It's like described above, she's ghostly. Maybe she could be mistakened for one in the right lighting. She has been, by some, but eventually they figure out that she's simply... different. Her eyes are bright yellow. Piercing yellow, like an owl's, full of sadness and wistfulness. She's never really smiling, except occasionally with dragonets. Thought I found a way Thought I found a way, yeah (found) But you never go away (never go away) So I guess I gotta stay now Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here Even if it takes all night or a hundred years Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear Personality Being alone is enough Many whisper about this dragoness, and the words they use to describe her may nit be very nice, but they're, unfortunately, reasonably accurate. Creepy. She's almost silent, hardly ever speaking to anyone. Often, she'll just stare blankly whenever she needs to buy anything, and mumbles answers, often brief and strange. Sometimes she can be heard humming eerily from her window, and has been once heard crying about a 'lost love,' and how he wouldn't 'let her escape'. She hates being with others, that much is obvious. She prefers sitting quietly and staring at others to actually speaking with them. She breezes past others with her eyes focused right on them, boring into them. Confusing. That's the most accurate word they use. She changes so much, they don't really know exactly what she's like. No one does. Not even herself. One day she'll be sad, missing the one who broke her heart, wishing he had never done what he'd done, so they could be happy together. The next, she'll feel like he's tying her to the house she lives in, and she wants to escape. She'll freeze out most adult dragons, but still have a best friend. She'll be cold to almost everyone, but warm and welcoming to dragonets. She seems to love dragonets, actually. She talks more, does more, stares less. The others always know when she has a dragonet over. They can see the slight differences when she goes out. Loner. Isn't it lovely, all alone? Heart made of glass, my mind of stone Tear me to pieces, skin to bone Hello, welcome home History Let's forget but not forgive Text Walkin' out of town Lookin' for a better place (lookin' for a better place) Something's on my mind Always in my headspace Relationships I don't speak to many Text But I know some day I'll make it out of here Even if it takes all night or a hundred years Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear Trivia I'm not interesting in any way *Leucistic *Her name comes from both Volcano and Vulcan, the Roman god of the smith and fire Isn't it lovely, all alone? Heart made of glass, my mind of stone Tear me to pieces, skin to bone Hello, welcome home Gallery No 5CAB0619-CBB7-4732-B353-3C6EBBA77EB1.png|Jadabase by Ahkia Woah, yeah Yeah, ah Woah, woah Hello, welcome home Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other)